Harry Champ
Harry Champ is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. ''He is the leader of the Champ Team.'' Overview Harry, along with his older sister Mary, grew up in a wealthy lifestyle. As he self-proclaims, Harry is a "man destined to be king". This title refers to his future inheritance of his father's company, an exceedingly profitable industry. His first appearance was in episode three, where he mistakenly believed that Bit was trying to win Leena over. Harry has an immense crush on Leena, and this serves as his driving motivation for the majority of the series. He sees Zoid Battles as a proving ground for himself. Personality Harry is a very prideful person, albeit naive. His action are by large, outlandishly over-the-top. He sees himself as a knight in shining armour, a good guy with fortune on his side. By large, this is true, although his mental-image of himself is greatly exaggerated. Harry is shown to be exceptionally wealthy, and also shown to be very lucky. His pursuit of victory in Zoid Battles is only surpassed by his quest for Love. In particular, he incessantly swoons over Leena. It is worth noting that while he pursues these prospects, he rarely actually achieves them. Both in battle, and with Leena, his efforts often result in defeat. His strong-headedness is often the cause of his downfall. He regularly partakes in events that far outweigh his own ability. This cumulates in a battle against the Backdraft. He agreed to the battle, naturally assuming he would win. The condition for losing would be to forfeit all of his Zoids. Ignoring this prospect, causes him to give up an immense collection of Zoids. Appearance Harry's outfit consists of a yellow jacket over a green and blue shirt and brown pants. His jacket has red cloths hanging from behind his elbows and pink fur details around his shoulders and waist, joined together at the back. He has brown hair that is spiked up at the sides and green eyes. Ability as a Zoid Pilot While Harry is quick to boast, he is not a powerful warrior, instead spending most of the series struggling to maintain his Class B ranking. At the start of the series, Harry could choose from a colony of Zoids, but favored a customized Dark Horn, and was almost never seen without his Whale King for transport. After losing everything but the Whale King to the Backdraft Group, he purchased an Iron Kong in order to continue battling. Other Zoids Harry pilots in the series are the Cannon Tortoise and Warshark. Due to the nature of Harry's on-screen battles, very little about his sense of strategy can be established with any certainty; of his three major battles, one was a Blind Battle, and the remaining two had someone else dictate the strategy. What little can be discerned suggests Harry is not a particularly strong warrior, but is supported by immense wealth and luck. The wealth of the Champ family allows Harry to procure not only a vast quantity of Zoids, but countless pieces of optional equipment for each one, enabling him to counter virtually every strategy possible. In spite of this he rarely uses different Zoids in the series. Not counting those forced upon him by The Backdraft Group, his only change came about when he allied with Jack Cisco, who instructed him to pilot a Cannon Tortoise equipped with a Large-Bore Beam Cannon. For most of the series he pilots a customized Dark Horn, and Iron Kong. Harry's customizations to his Dark Horn prove somewhat effective, including thrusters meant to overcome the Zoid's poor manoeuvrability. But his lacking tactics and piloting skill cost him battles none the less. It is shown numerous times that Harry has a lot of luck on his side, the most notable occasions being when he acquired Jack Sisco and won a Wilcard Slot in the Class A Tournament. Further emphasizing his lack of skill, he starts Zoids: Legacy at Level 16; where most pilots would have stats well over 50%, his stats are all at 10%. Relationships Like every other Zoid character, he does have is own unique relationships; Benjamin and Sebastian: Benjamin and Sebastian are Harry's own personal robots. Even though they are machine, Harry does treat them as friends, and even helps them if they are in trouble. Like every other character in the series, Benjamin and Sebastian do get annoyed when Harry shows his romance for Leena. Bit: Harry thinks of Bit as a rival for Leena's love. However, Bit has shown that he is not interested in Leena at all. Aside from this, the two are shown to be somewhat of good friends. Bit does have a tendency to randomly appear at Harry's place though, normally interrupting Harry's daydreaming. Leena: Leena is the love of Harry's life. Sadly for Harry, Leena does not see Harry as anyone she is interested in. However, she uses these feelings for her own gain from time to time. She does see him as somewhat of a friend. Harry even went so far as to attempt a proposal during the Royal Cup; however, the series ended before he could raise the question to her. Blitz Team: Harry has a tendency to shown up at the Blitz Team quarters at random times, much like what Bit does. Everyone on the Blitz Team is aware of Harry's feelings for Leena. Harry does help the Blitz Team from time to time, but mostly to win over Leena. Jack Cisco: Harry first hired Jack to compete against the Blitz Team, having both luck and money on his side, Jack agreed. Jack had guaranteed a victory, but lost and was shown to offer Harry a free battle in the future. Harry was never seen with Jack since, and it is unclear if this offer was ever fulfilled. [[Mary Champ|'Mary Champ']]': '''Harry is easily intimidated by his older sister, and her appearance in episode 9 is the first time he's ever stood up to her. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Born to be a champion. With his financial resources, he buys best Zoids. Leader of the Champ Team. He has a crush on Leena. He thinks he is as good as Bit."'' Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Champ Team members